


Don't Take Nadine

by Ollierose11618



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, I just write weirdly, Kindof Victorian Era, M/M, Minor Character Death, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollierose11618/pseuds/Ollierose11618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, this is an odd fic. It is my first one posted, but it doesn't really start from the beginning, if that makes sense? I just for some reason began writing this... So yeah. Please read and leave me comments.</p>
<p>Suddenly my heart soars, as I open the door, only for it to stop once reaching my throat, frozen at the sight in front of. As I take in the horrific scene my heart pounds infinitely loud, the blood roaring through my veins making it impossible to hear anything outside my own frantic heartbeat. Thoughts whip through my mind, like a hurricane is the early fall, each one more daunting than the last, with no sign of stopping. I collapse to my knees, my legs no longer able to hold my weight as they quiver with my ever growing fear. My mind is struggling to process the scene in front of me, my eyes never stopping in one place as I try to comprehend what has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Nadine

**Author's Note:**

> So this started because we are reading Of Mice and Men in English and it has really descriptive language and this popped in my head so I wrote it.... Hope you like it!!!

Suddenly my heart soars, as I open the door, only for it to stop once reaching my throat, frozen at the sight in front of. As I take in the horrific scene my heart pounds infinitely loud, the blood roaring through my veins making it impossible to hear anything outside my own frantic heartbeat. Thoughts whip through my mind, like a hurricane is the early fall, each one more daunting than the last, with no sign of stopping. I collapse to my knees, my legs no longer able to hold my weight as they quiver with my ever growing fear. My mind is struggling to process the scene in front of me, my eyes never stopping in one place as I try to comprehend what has happened. 

Finally, I scream, horrified by what I'm seeing.

The walls are covered in blood, most dripping on the floor in little beads, like dew on a flower in the mornings of spring. It occurs to me the irony of such a beautiful thing being so easily compared to this.

On the floor in the middle of the room, crumpled and covered in blood, is Stiles. As I rise to my feet I start to cry, eyes misting over and tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Oh, Stiles..." I whisper, unable to speak louder, "Stiles, what has happened?" I ask.

"They took her. They killed your mother and father, and they took her." He says, voice cracking and full of emotion. He curls up as tight as he can, cringing away from my hand as I try to touch him. As he shakes, sobs wracking through his lithe frame, I can't help but look around the room, bile raising up my throat at the sight in the corner. Both my parents are tied up, stripped of all clothes, missing their heads, which happen to be resting on the floor beside them. 

I look at my husband and ask, needing clarification, but hoping I am wrong, "They took her? The took Nadine?"

My hope shatters as he nods his head, sobs coming harder and louder, his body writhing greatly. I quickly kneel down and gather him in my arms, shushing him and brushing the hair out of his face.

"Baby," I say quietly, "it is not your fault. You can't beat that many men at once, it wasn't a fair fight and the bastards knew it."

Stiles shakes his head, finally looking me in the eyes. "I should have been able to save her. I have been trained my entire life to fight, and I can't even protect or daughter?!" He yells, causing me to flinch and tighten my grip around him.

Finally, I sigh, looking at the ground before looking back at his face, "You couldn't possibly save her from them. They are too strong, and too great in number." I say forcefully. "There was no way you could even hope to fight that many men at once."

"I should have!" He yells, fire in his eyes along with the remnants of tears.

"But you couldn't!" I yell back, the events of today taking their toll on my sanity and patience.

"Yes I could! I cou—" He tries to say, though I stop him with my hand over his mouth.

"No you could not." I utter forcefully, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look me in the eyes. "You couldn't, but if we have any chance in hell of finding our daughter, you have got to get your shit together and help me get her back, do you understand me?" I ask, putting as much power behind my voice as I can.

He nods his head, averting his eyes. 

"I asked you a question. I repeat, do you understand me, Stiles?" I ask, displeased with his lack of verbal answer.

He clears his throat and looks at me, "Yes, Derek, I got it." He says, conviction laced in his voice.

Smiling, I bring our lips together lightly, "That's the fighter I was looking for." I whisper, causing the corners of his lips to twitch up, in the beginnings of a smile.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Stiles. Now let's get our daughter back, and make these damn bastards sorry they ever took her." I say back, the fire in my eyes burning fiercely.

Stiles nods, looking determined. He raises from his spot on the floor and goes to get Isaac, to help her dispose of my parents bodies.

I sigh as he leaves and slowly sit down, putting my head in my hands. After a while, I look up and mutter to myself a prayer, before lining the house with Rowan Wood ash and salt. 

'This is the only way.' I think to myself. 'This is the only way to keep my them safe.'

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and criticize. Maybe I'll write more, who knows?


End file.
